


Cold Heart

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Mention of blood, Other, This is weird, Vampire AU, posted on AQ, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Max is a vampire and Jinkx isn’t scared.





	Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment i did with an unfamiliar ship.

“Why don’t you fear me?”   
“Because I have no reason too.”   
“But-“ Max was cut off by Jinkx’s lips crashing into hers. She could swear that her heart had begun to beat once again as the warmth of Jinkx’s affection spread through her body.   
Stood on their tiptoes, Jinkx pushed themselves up further to wrap their arms around Max’s neck.   
Breaking the kiss Max scooped up Jinkx into her arms and rested their foreheads together. She could feel the rapid pulse of Jinkx’s heart and tried her best to block out the instinct to bite down on the others soft neck.   
Feeling the pale girl’s eyes fixed on the side of their neck Jinkx kissed Max once again and smirked.  
“You can if you want.” They whispered, breath hitching as Max’s fangs appeared from her mouth.  
The grey haired girl took the pair of them over to the bed where she quickly removed Jinkx’s shirt and latched onto their neck.   
Jinkx tensed up as their skin was pierced and began to sting as their blood began to be extracted. They let out a string of breathy moans as the pain began to numb and change into pleasure.  
“Ma-Max.” They dug their fingernails down into Max’s icy skin sending goosebumps running throughout their body.   
Max’s eyes were wide and wild.   
Blood dripped messily down her chin as she drew back, letting Jinkx rest against her, weakened by the loss of blood running through their veins.  
Finally they drifted off while their body began to recover.  
-  
Jinkx turned them self in Max’s arms so they were now facing the pale girl who held them.  
Jinkx pressed their face into Max’s chest, causing the tall girl to smile down softly as she began to run a hand through their hair.  
Never in her life or even death had she felt so much for a living being. Years of hiding and running has lead her to Jinkx.  
Max wished that she was still living so that she could show her love more to Jinkx. If she could they would go walking through beautiful gardens or watch the sunset together on the beach.   
Going out at night was fun and all but extremely limited for the fear of being discovered.   
“I love you.” Jinkx sleepily mumbled.  
Max curled around her smaller lover and placed a kiss on her head.  
“I love you too.” She whispered. “So much.”


End file.
